The Person He Really Loves
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Something is about to happen to Spirit World,and one girl has all the answers (I know. I'm not good at summaries.).
1. The Person He Really Loves

The Person He Really Loves  
  
Kurama stood on the front steps in front of Genkai's place. He was waiting for someone. And actually,it wasn't Hiei. Well,Hiei was already there. He was waiting for his girlfriend Nicole.  
  
"Hey. You still out here?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"I know. It seems foolish doesn't it?"  
  
"Why? Because you've only been out here for two hours? Face it Kurama,she isn't coming." "That's why I'm waiting. I'm going to wait until she comes. I miss her too much."  
  
"Yes,I know Kurama."  
  
"Then at least let me wait in peace Yusuke."  
  
"Ok ok. Whatever man..."and he walked off.  
  
He then started to go back. He was starting to loose hope. It had been two hours and there was no sign of her. He looked back again and saw a girl staring up at him,smiling. He knew it was her,so he ran down and embraced her.  
  
"Kurama! Is it really you?!"she said.  
  
"Yes. It's me." He put her head on his chest and kissed her. "God I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too. It's been four months. I can't believe it."  
  
"Neither can I. Oh it's so good to have you back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Well,well,well,"said Yusuke as he came down the stairs. "It's actually her. Good to have you back."  
  
"Nice to see you again Yusuke."  
  
"Nice to see you again too. Hasn't been much without you here."  
  
"I'm just glad to be back."  
  
"We almost thought you weren't coming."  
  
Kurama shot him a dirty look.  
  
"Well,I had better get going. Nice to see you again,"and he walked back upstairs.  
  
"You have no idea how much I missed you,"Kurama said as he kissed her again.  
  
"I think I do. Especially with all the letters you sent me."  
  
"Well I missed you. I love you too much."  
  
"I'm glad you do. I love you too."  
  
"Let's go upstairs. I bet Hiei and Kuwabara would be glad to see you."  
  
Something wasn't right though. She started breathing heavily. He knew what that meant. When something was going wrong in Spirit World she would do that.  
  
"Nicole? What's wrong?"  
  
"Spirit World...is being attacked...it's being flooded Kurama....Koenma's drowning...Botan..."she then collapsed in Kurama's arms.  
  
"What about Botan Nicole?! NICOLE?! Oh god!" He took her body and carried it upstairs.  
  
"Kurama!"yelled Yusuke as he ran to Kurama. "What happened?!"  
  
"She fainted Yusuke."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She told me that Spirit World was being flooded and Koenma was drowning."  
  
"What about Botan?"  
  
"She fainted..."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"Well don't just stand there!"said Genkai. "Take her inside and give her this,"she said as she gave Kurama some medicine. "Make sure she gets plenty of rest." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama then took her inside and laid her down on the blankets and gave her some medicine.  
  
"Kurama?"it was Hiei.  
  
"Come in Hiei.  
  
"Kurama...what happened? I know what power she has."  
  
"She fainted. That's all Hiei."  
  
"Tell me what she told you."  
  
"It was being flooded,and Koenma was drowning."  
  
"What about Botan?"  
  
"Nothing. Hiei,something is going to happen."  
  
"Well,I'm not going to wait around,"and he left.  
  
Yusuke was also standing by the door,but wasn't wanting to go in. "What's up with Hiei?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
Yusuke then came in the room. He looked down at Kurama,who looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"Yusuke,I can't leave her. Not until she gets better."  
  
"I understand Kurama. Well,I'm going to go home. You going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Yusuke."  
  
"Alright. Goodnight then. You want me to tell Kuwabara?"  
  
"If Hiei hasn't,you might as well."  
  
"Alright then,"and he left.  
  
He looked at Nicole. She was shivering,but she was starting to wake up. Kurama was shaking. He couldn't believe something like this had happened. He didn't want her to get hurt...or even worse.  
  
"Kur-Kurama?"she asked as opened her eyes.  
  
"Shhhhh...take it easy now. I'm here." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Spirit World is gone Kurama....it's gone..."  
  
"Shhhh...go back to sleep. You need some rest."  
  
"Kurama...I'm so sorry..."she started to sob.  
  
"It's ok,"he kissed her again. "Go back to sleep Nicole. It'll be ok. I'm not going to leave you alright?"  
  
"I love you Kurama."  
  
"I love you too Nicole. Now please go back to sleep. I'm not going to leave you." He watched as she smiled and went back to sleep. But he didn't know what was going to come on the following days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama woke up that morning,still by Nicole's side. She's getting better,he thought. That's good at least.  
  
"Kurama?"she asked as she woke up.  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Good. You're finally up. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok. Have you been here all night?"  
  
"Yes. I was worried about you."  
  
"You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I did. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Kurama."  
  
She tried to get up,but Kurama wouldn't let her. "Why?"  
  
He shook his head. "You aren't well enough yet. Please stay here for a little longer ok?"  
  
She didn't want to argue with him,so she laid back down.  
  
"Should I get you anything?"  
  
"No. I'm fine Kurama,thank you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They then heard the door open very fast. It was Kayko,and she was holding Botan in her arms.  
  
"Kayko?"she asked.  
  
"Nicole? When did you get back?"  
  
"Last night." She looked at Botan and started to shiver again.  
  
"Nicole!"yelled Kurama.  
  
Kayko laid Botan down and went over to them. "What's wrong with her?"she asked.  
  
"Her spirit energy is starting to wear off..."  
  
"Because of Botan?"  
  
"No. Something has happened in Spirit World. She can see those things."  
  
"Oh. Did she know about Botan?"  
  
"She never got the chance to tell me... Where's Yusuke?"  
  
"He's getting Kuwabara."  
  
"He had better hurry."  
  
They then heard a sound. Something was happening outside. Genkai ordered the two to stay there. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yukina had been hurt,and an Orb had been stolen Botan's body. Nicole was still in bed. Kurama had now been with her for a day now. He looked at her body. It looked tired and weak. But he had no intentions of leaving her.  
  
"Kurama?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"It's ok Yusuke. You can come in."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"No Yusuke...she's not."  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. But we really need you...to fight with us."  
  
"I'll come when I'm ready Yusuke."  
  
"Alright,"and he left the room.  
  
Nicole started to wake up again. "Kurama..."  
  
"Shhh...go to sleep. You aren't strong yet."  
  
"Go with them Kurama..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They need you more than I do."  
  
"No. I have to stay with you."  
  
"I'll get better Kurama. But they really do need you."  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be ok?"  
  
She nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
"They need you Kurama."  
  
"Ok,"he bent down and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
"I won't Kurama... I can't."  
  
He bent over and their lips met. He was shaking. He didn't want to leave her. But she knew what he had to do.  
  
"You're shaking,"she said.  
  
"I can't get over the thought that I have to leave you."  
  
"I'll be fine Kurama. Now go ok? They can't wait on you any longer."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He got up and before he left he looked at her. He didn't want to leave her. She looked so helpless. But he knew that he could trust Genkai. He knew that she would take care of Nicole. Please don't leave me,he thought. I love you too much. 


	5. Chapter 5

For a day Kurama was without Nicole. But she was recovering quickly. But the next day she was already fully recovered. She had to go see Kurama. I have to much sure he's ok,he thought.  
  
So that night while everyone was sleeping she snuck out of Genkai's place and went to find Kurama.  
  
She found Kurama. He was in the middle of a fight. He had no idea she was here. But the rest of the boys did.  
  
"Nicole?! You're ok!"said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Where's Kurama?"  
  
"He's in the middle of a fight. Don't get involved,"said Hiei.  
  
"And you're just going to let him get hurt?"  
  
"He can do this all on his own."  
  
"I have to go to him,"she started to run off,but she was grabbed by Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"Yusuke yell.  
  
"I have to see him. I have to save him. I have to return the favor Yusuke." She shook him and ran over the bridge. But she was soon stopped again when a sharp object hit her in the legs. She fell to the ground,and was starting to lose blood.  
  
But Kurama's enemy wasn't going to let Kurama save her. He jumped up to the bridge. "You're going to die now!"he was about to grab her kneck,but Kurama wasn't going to stand for it.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!"he yelled. He killed him with his rose whip- lash. He ran over to Nicole. "Oh god. Nicole...are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just a scratch. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. You're hurt."  
  
She put her hand on his face and stared into eyes. "Kurama..."  
  
He put her hand down and they embraced. "I love you so much!"he said as he hugged her. "I was so worried about you. Why did you save me?"he stared into her eyes.  
  
"I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
"You've done enough for me already."  
  
"Kurama..."it was Yusuke. "You ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"You're going to have to keep that girl on a leash if you want her to live. I couldn't even keep a good grip on her."  
  
"She wouldn't listen to me either,"said Hiei. "She really does care about you. You should cherish that."  
  
"Thank you Hiei,"said Kurama. He turned to Nicole. "Can you stand?"  
  
She tried to,but she stumbled.  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll take her to Genkai's."  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be fine."  
  
"No. You go ahead,"said Nicole.  
  
"You can't stand Nicole. I'm going to take you there alright?"  
  
She looked at him,her lips trembling. "Kurama...?"  
  
"It's ok. They won't need more for a while. You need me more. You can't walk."  
  
She didn't say anything,for she had fallen into another dark sleep. 


	6. Epilogue

The next three days Nicole was in a constant coma. Kurama never left her side.  
  
"Hey. You're finally awake,"said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama?"she asked as she started to sit up.  
  
"Hey now. You really should lie back down. You aren't fully healed yet."  
  
"Don't worry. I feel much better."  
  
"We did beat them."  
  
"Yes I know. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Kurama...you really didn't have to..."  
  
"Yes I did. I care about you."  
  
"I'm glad that you do."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. Now that you're here with me and you're ok."  
  
"Good." He lend over and kissed her forehead. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"If Botan wasn't alive I wouldn't have. If Spirit World goes,then so does she. And me too."  
  
"Because of your energy."  
  
"That's right. You really did fight for something."  
  
"No. I fought for someone. I fought for you. Because you're the person I really do love."  
  
"Kurama...?"  
  
He put is finger on her lips and they embraced. "You really did want to die didn't you?"  
  
"Only if I had to."  
  
"I don't want you to die for me Nicole. I'm not worth dying for."  
  
"To me you are Kurama. Only because I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. Only because you saved my life."  
  
"I had to Kurama..."  
  
He sighed,smiled,and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"For starters,you can let me get out of here. I think Genkai's tired of seeing me all the time."  
  
"You've barely been here for a week."  
  
"That's what I mean!"  
  
They laughed until they couldn't contain themselves any longer. "If Genkai had gotten tired of you she would've told me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"One more day ok? I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"But you need to get sleep."  
  
"That's why I'm going to stay with you. I can't leave you."  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"No! I love you too much. You saved my life. I have to stay with you."  
  
"Fine. But there is something I need to ask you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember what you said a long time ago that you might become a demon again. Is that really possible?"  
  
He sighed and shrugged. "I really don't know. I don't want to become a demon now that I have you and my friends."  
  
"You'll still be the same Kurama to me."  
  
"You don't know what it was like being a demon. You don't want to know."  
  
"Maybe I don't. But I'll still know you as Kurama."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "You should go back to sleep."  
  
"How can I if I've been asleep for three days with you by my side?"  
  
"You aren't fully healed."  
  
"Why the hell are you so worried about me Kurama?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. At least you aren't going into a constant shiver anymore. God I was really worried about you."  
  
"I thought you never worried about anyone."  
  
"Until I met you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Go back to sleep. You really need it. We'll leave tomorrow if you get some more sleep alright?"  
  
"Alright. You really should go. You should get some sleep too you know?"  
  
"I can't leave you. I love you too much."  
  
"I thought you had a job to do...Spirit Detective."  
  
"I will get back to that. But now is not the time. I need to take care of you know. They understand that. Now go to sleep ok?" He put his hand on her face and their lips met.  
  
"Even if you do turn into a demon there is one thing I never want you to forget."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The way we kiss..."  
  
"I never will. If you still love me."  
  
"I always will Kurama. Even if you do turn into a demon."  
  
"I just hope I don't. I care about you too much. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"You won't Kurama... You won't."  
  
"Alright. That's enough talk now. Go to sleep all right?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." She shut her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Nicole didn't get up until later that night,with Kurama still at her side,and still awake.  
  
"Hey,"she said as she started to wake up.  
  
"You really should go back to sleep."  
  
"Kurama,I've been here for three days."  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Alright. Let's see if you can walk."  
  
She got up and tired to walk. She was a little weak at first,but she seemed like she was getting better.  
  
"Alright. I guess I can take you home."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "Let's go then."  
  
Before they went on their way they thanked Genkia,then left. Kurama knew that he needed to stay with Nicole. He couldn't leave her. More precisely,he didn't want to leave her. He knew he couldn't because she was the only thing he loved(other than this mother.).  
  
For the next few days Nicole stayed at home with Kurama by her side. Her legs still needed more time to heal,and he just didn't want to leave her for the sake that she might run after him again and get hurt. He didn't want to have to go through with that again. Especially since he loved her too much.  
  
End 


End file.
